


Those "Please, God, help me." Eyes

by supercala_docious



Series: FlashVibe Week 2016 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercala_docious/pseuds/supercala_docious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin and Kendra drag Cisco to the bar to serve as his wing-women.</p>
<p>Barry needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those "Please, God, help me." Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short omg

When Caitlin and Kendra dragged Cisco out to a bar, he knew they were going to try and set him up with someone. He knew as soon as they walked into his apartment in slinky dresses and no purses. 

Now they were sitting at a table in a corner, “canvassing the area” as Caitlin insisted on calling it. Caitlin was on his left, and Kendra on his right, and they were both pointing out attractive people in the bar. Cisco had tuned them out after the third person and had resorted to people watching, which had led him to catching the pleading eye of a young man at the bar. The man was tall with messy, brown hair and a look on his face that said ‘please, God, help me.’ He was being crowded into the bar by a larger man and kept trying to push the larger man away, to no avail. 

“Hey ladies, I’m gonna go get us some refills,” Cisco said, sliding out from behind the table and making a beeline towards the man at the bar. He gave the guy what he hoped was a reassuring smile and slid between him and his offender.

“Hey babe, I’m sorry I’m late, I got caught up with work,” Cisco said, putting a hand on the guys hip and leaning on the bar.

“It’s ok, hon,” the guy said, pulling Cisco into a tight hug. “Oh my god thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered, “I’m Barry.”

“I’m Cisco.” Cisco leaned back with a big smile and turned to the very large, very imposing, now very angry man behind him. “Hi, I don’t think we’ve met,” he said, offering his hand to shake, “I’m Barry’s  _ boyfriend _ , Cisco.”

“Jake,” the man growled, ignoring Cisco’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, Jake,” Cisco said with a smile, “I hope StateFarm is treating you well. I barely recognised you without your khakis. Have a great rest of your night.” Cisco turned to Barry, who had started giggling behind him, and nodded over to the table with Caitlin and Kendra. Barry nodded excitedly and took his drink in one hand and grabbed one of Cisco’s with the other. Cisco pulled Barry along with him back to the table, leaving a grumbling Jake behind them and heading toward a dumbfounded Caitlin and Kendra. “Hey guys, this is Barry,” Cisco says. Kendra raises her eyebrow at him and Cisco sighs. 

“Cisco saved me from probably being roofied,” Barry cut in. Caitlin gasped softly. “He also decided the best way to offend that guy that was twice his size was to reference a tv commercial.” Barry laughed and looked over at Cisco with a grin that lit up his whole face. 

That was the moment Cisco knew he was a goner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking proud of Cisco's "Jake from StateFarm" burn so if you haven't seen that iconic commercial here ya go
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47cAxRX3aDg


End file.
